


Otayuri Drabble

by SparkPlug



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Very short, Otayuri drabble.





	Otayuri Drabble

It was after the Grand Prix. Yuri had agreed to meet up with Otabek at his bike, which was parked behind the building. As he walked up to the leather jacket biker, it felt natural, enjoyable even. But they were just friends, right?

"Hey," Otabek greeted him.

"Hey," he replied back, "So why'd you want to meet back here?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Hm?"

"I know this is hard to hear, coming from a guy but, I love you Yuri."

Yuri didn't know what to do, he just stood there, letting the words sink in.

"Aw jeez, you don't like me do you," Otabek groaned, looking down at his shoes.

FUCK NO, that's not what he meant. In a blitz of confusion, Yuri grabbed Otabeks jacket by the collar. Pressing his lips against Otabeks.

"There, see. I do like you."

"Wow."

"Wow, what?!"

"I just never though the Russian Tiger could be so passionate."

"There's a lot about me people don't know."

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure."

As they sped off, neither of them noticed the Yuri Angle that was hiding behind the stone wall. A look of shock on her face, and a photo on her phone.

When they finally got back to the hotel, Otabek parked his bike. The two of them walking up to the building. In the lobby they were bombarded by press, asking about the gold medal. Otabek dragged Yuri through like a bodyguard, and into the elevator.

Reaching his floor, Otabek walked behind Yuri. Making sure he got back to his room safely.

Their pair skate made everything worse. A Y.A. posted a photo of them kissing, and it was all over the web. Even when they went back to their countries, biding fair well, they were bombarded by press asking about the kiss. Thank fully Viktor, and Yuuri's wedding over shadowed them, and allowed them to see each other.

Otabek went home with Yuri. He was going to train at the same rink as him, because Viktor was staying in Japan for a while, and Yuri would need company. Not the drama queen, and cry baby.

"Yuri, do you really want to do this?" Otabek asked, the two of them were naked, on top of Yuri's bed.

"Otabek, we've been dating for a year now why would I not?"

"I was just checking."

That night, Yuri lost his virginity.


End file.
